User blog:Djwrules/See...
The reason I focus mainly on the second track of an album when writing a page on it is kind of a long story, but sometime on the December 2007 calendar and when I was almost eight years old, I started to develop a skill of determining whether the key of a song is cool or warm (in other words, whether or not a song is played in a sharp key). I had a problem, however, with certain songs played in the key of C# Major, especially some of those songs from LeAnn Rimes' debut 1996 album Blue. "One Way Ticket (Because I Can)" and "The Light in Your Eyes" used to make me cry a lot until I was about ten. Although I sometimes couldn't stand C#-Major music, in the late summer of 2008, I started to become strongly interested in albums where pretty much only the second track is played in C#-Major, or something close to that key. The first album like this that I've crossed at that time was one of those Putumayo World Music compilation albums, Quebec, which I heard samples of at the music section of the Barnes & Noble bookstore. Unfortunately, since I haven't learned much about keys yet, I thought tracks 3, 5, and 8 out of the total of 11 tracks have completely broken the C#-free gap that would have followed that second song "Étrange" by DobaCaracol. But now I know that the track keys are more like this. And yes, that album goes to Category A. #Cette Ville - Mathieu Mathieu (E Minor; 3x) #''Étrange'' - DobaCaracol (Bb Minor; 3x) #Je M'demande - Martin Léon (G# Minor; 3x + 1) #Un Homme - Annie Villeneuve (G Minor; 3x) #'Brûlots' - Chloé Sainte-Marie (G# Major; 3x) *G# Major actually doesn't sound as close to C# Major is F# #Nitshiuenan - Florent Vollant (D Minor; 3x + 1) #Au Chalet - Marie-Annick Lépine (C Major; 3x - 1) #Il Fait Dimanche - Myreille Bédard (B Major; 3x + 1) #Les Viscéres - Polémil Bazar (F# Minor; 3x - 1) #La Brunette Est Là - La Bottine Souriante (3x + 1) #Vive L'amour - Le Vent Du Nord (G Major; 3x) Other albums I've listened to include the 2002 deluxe edition of the Bob Marley compilation album Legend, Shooting Rubberbands at the Stars by Edie Brickell & New Bohemians, and Rhinoceros Tap by Sandra Boynton (the seventh track split the sharp key-free gap in two). When I had computer time at school, I listened to "Direct from Monsterland" songs from Happy Monster Band on the Playhouse Disney website, as well as one of the Arthur games, "Music Box", on the PBS Kids website. website. On the 1987 U2 album The Joshua Tree, the second song "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" was supposed to be the only song on the album that was anywhere near C#-Major, but the fourth track "Bullet the Blue Sky", which was played in the F#-M congruent key of D#-Major, had also broken the gap. (This is the first time I listened to an album where tracks 2 and 4 are played in a sharp key.) On one of the compilations of cover songs by Kidz Bop, Kidz Bop 12, which had 18 tracks, songs that played in sharp keys included 2-4, 7, and 18. Modern days In December 2013, I remembered listening to a Beatles album titled Please Please Me in early 2010, where "Misery" is played in C-Major, like none of the other 13 songs. So I decided to make myself a playlist consisting of modern dance pop songs in this order: #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 #''Beauty and a Beat'' - Justin Bieber (In no way do I intend on betraying anyone who dislikes Justin Bieber.) #Live While We're Young - One Direction (Again, I don't mean to betray anyone for liking this.) #Tonight, Tonight - Hot Chelle Ray (Did you know I used to mistake this as a One Direction song titled "Top of the World"?) #DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love - Usher Feat. Pitbull #One More Night - Maroon 5 #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO #Payphone - Maroon 5 #Gangnam Style - PSY #Dynamite - Taio Cruz #What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction #Love Somebody - Maroon 5 I was supposed to add more to this list, but then decided to abandon it and move on to classic rock in 2014. You'll notice that "Beauty and a Beat" is the only track that's written in bold and italic. That's because I decided to make myself a playlist where only track #02 is played in the key of C-Major (instead of C#), after remembering the Beatles album Please Please Me. If you change the pitch with Audacity or Realtek HD Audio Manager, although it's not recommended because high pitches can be a little disturbing, you're guaranteed to come across a copy of the album where track #02 is played in C# Major, unlike the original. Take the Sugarland album Enjoy the Ride and the Ratatouille soundtrack for example. Those two albums both have a second track played in D-Major, but if you lower the pitch by one half-step, you'll get an album where track #02 and many other tracks have a sharp key. Starting in early 2015, my ability to detect detail in album track lists started evolving more rapidly, to the point where I was able to determine what category you should put musical albums in and determine whether or not an album's last track is played in the same key as the second one and other tracks that follow (I'm more into albums where the keys of the second and last tracks don't match). Category:Blog posts